Body Count
Body Count is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player's objective is to clear any enemy targets until the score is reached. Playing the level on harder difficulties will increase the score needed. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.2 seconds. This is widely regarded as the easiest Infinity Ward time to beat. Overview The level takes place in America, with the Ultranationalists attacking. The player starts off with a SCAR-H Red Dot Sight and M9, but a weapons cache can be found next to the player when they begin the level, and will have time to pick weapons before the attack starts. A score, set at a certain amount depending on the difficulty, will need to be emptied to complete the level. The player does this by killing enemies; by killing enemies quickly the player can chain kills together to make a combo (which earns bonus points) to empty the score faster. Once the attack starts, the player will find themselves exposed on all sides and should take cover in the small diner next to their starting position. Using the M14 EBR's Thermal Scope, the player will be able to pick off enemies through the smoke. Trivia * An ordinary kill will give the player 1000 points, while an easy kill (triggered when killing an enemy who has been wounded and is crawling away) awards the player with 500 points. Knifing crawling enemies is a "heartless kill," worth 1500 points, while destroying the two BTRs in the middle of the level nets the player 4000 points each. * Overlord and Ghost narrate the level, providing the player with hints as to in which direction enemies are approaching from. * The best players manage to do this mission in under four seconds on Veteran by taking the RPG and the AK47 with grenade launcher, running towards the BTRs, blasting the truck when it is next to the enemy infantry and destroying the BTR-80s with the RPG. The world best is said to be 3.6 seconds. Tips * At the start of the level, get an assault rifle and a shotgun, and run to the oposite side of the bank. There is a truckload of enemies here unloading, and provide big combos. * The simplest (and perhaps cheapest) way to beat this level on any difficulty is to stand in the alley, behind the back door of Joe's Diner, which is found back around Nova Gas Station. This is because the hostiles AI forces them to walk down the back door ramp where the player can easily pick them off and regenerate his health if he is hit. Also, this area is protected from the predator drones, helicopters, and BTRs until the hostiles have been cleared at which point the player can find the vehicles one at a time. The player should place the turrets behind his position in the alley to protect him as he regenerates. * An easy way to gain a ten kill combo is to use a rocket propelled grenade, either with the AK-47 or the RPG launcher itself, and take out the military transport delivering enemy troops to the bank. It takes only one hit, and then the player just has to deal with the four enemy troops around the bank to clear it. * If you don't care about the time, you can approach the mission in a very defensive way. As soon as it begins, pick up your choice of weapons, and sprint towards the crashed Pave Low in the center. Get inside it by walking into a hatch at the back of the helicopter. Inside there is two holes, one in left and right side. You now have the ability to kill the russians, while staying safe from the BTR's, certain small-arms fire and grenades. Just watch the hatch, since sometimes the enemy may try to get in. This tactic can also be used if you are playing co-op, since one of the players can shoot out the sides, while the other can cover the rear hatch. External Link *Video: A more defensive approach to completing this op. Video thumb|300px|left|Body Count completed on Veteran in 14 secondsthumb|300px|left|Body Count completed on Veteran in 3.9 seconds Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels